


The Grayson Tear Diary

by cinty2000



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Social Anxiety, Teen Crush, experiences, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/pseuds/cinty2000
Summary: Dick Grayson has many things to ponder —So he decided to keep a diary so he could say what he thinks. That most of his words are directed at Bruce, it is a coincidence. That his diary is called Bruce, it is also.Dick just needs to pour out his poor broken heart because that way the heavy pain doesn't hurt that much. It became his personal therapy.Although the adolescent is open about his feelings, the secrets of his mind and heart are unknown.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Grayson Tear Diary

_ People lie and... do it a lot. _

_All of them think that the only way to lie is with words, but I found out that there are lies that are worse._

_ The first person who lied to me like that was my mom. We were at the circus and Zitka was sick. I didn't know it, but something inside me told me that Zitka had a discomfort. When I asked my mom, she didn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it either. She just changed the conversation. _

_ The lie was implicit, I called it "the silent lie." It has three forms. The first (the conversation switch) is less painful than the other two. _

_In the example above, it may seem confusing and you wouldn't find the lie with the naked eye._

_ So I have this second example. _

_ When I was the leader of the Titans, there were many decisions that I had to make. _

_ They were very difficult, I had to decide for myself without consulting them first. I didn't know at what level that would bother them even if it was the best for the team. _

_ When the time came, I apologized and asked them to tell me everything that bothered them about my method and decisions as a leader. They just kept quiet, my friends spoke very little about what was bothering them. I thought everything had been resolved until I heard them speak behind my back. They all said very harsh things, things that they would never dare to say to me. _

_ Second silent lie. The terrible 'hypocrisy'. _

_This kind of lie makes you distrust those you trust. Lack of trust ends in hypocrisy. Also fear, falsehood, lack of sincerity..._

_ It took me a lot to get over the wounds these lies inflicted on me. They made me doubt my ability as a leader. They made me doubt my friends. Even from the people around me. _

_ Nobody knows, but I suffered from anxiety. It was a long period. I stopped going with the Titans and I stayed with you, Bruce. That seemed to cheer you up, huh. You were so busy making sure I didn't go back to the Titans that you didn't realize I was suffering. _

_ I don't blame you Bruce, I know you can be very possessive at times. When that happens, you focus on not losing what you have and forget about the important things. _

_ It's fun, because I'm talking to a diary, with you, and I also feel like I'm writing for an audience that can read this. _

_ I wonder if there are people who realized the existence of the silent lies... _

_ Anyway... The third silent lie is... _

_ Don't talk about what you know, pretend you haven’t reliazed something even though you have. _

_ Bruce is an expert at doing that. You know you are Bruce. _

_ I'm sure you know my feelings and still you pretend and pretend you don't. _

_That other day you looked into my eyes and you saw it Bruce —you finally understood the look that I have given you in recent months, the look that you had been trying to deduce time ago..._

_ But you didn't say anything... _

_ You played ignorant... _

_Your stoicism takes care of covering you up in everything..._

_ You can't fool me Bruce, you can't. _

_One day you will have to face this. Before you hurt yourself and... hurt me._

_ Lies are lies. They have many shapes, but they are all bad. There can be nothing good where the truth is absent, the truth is true justice. _

_ I think... I think this is it for today. I don't want to think about this anymore. _

_ —An anguished and desperate Robin says goodbye.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of the story in the comments.  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue. There could be mistakes and tangles.


End file.
